The cannabinoids from Cannabis sativa include tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCA), cannabidiolic acid (CBDA) and cannabigerolic acid (CBGA), tetrahydrocannabinol (CBD), cannabichromene (CBC), cannabigerol (CBG), delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (delta-9-THC), and cannabinol (CBN) (see, US 2015/0152018 of Raber et al and US 2015/0080265 of Elzinga et al, each of which is incorporated herein in their entirety, Appendino et al (2008) J. Nat. Prod. 71:1427-1430). Regarding delta-8-THC, an origin of delta-8-tetrahydrocannabinol (delta-8-THC) is described (Owens et al (1981) Clin. Chem. 27:619-624). The present disclosure provides new formulations and products comprising cannabinoids and terpenes, can encompass unique crystalline polymorphs, and where the products made from the formulations can have a consistency ranging from brittle to taffy-like.